Master
by Invader Bulma
Summary: 2p!EnglandXReader


It was dark in the small room you were held captive in. You don't remember how you got there, but definitely knew why you were there. To pleasure the horrid man that has taken away your innocence and self confidence.

You were lied on the hard mattress that was provided, wearing only miss matching bra and panties. It was cold in the room, so goose bumps were all over your fragile body.

Suddenly you heard the familiar loud foot steps coming down the stone steps. You didn't do anything but just laid on the mattress. The door of the room slammed open, spilling in a bright light all over. You moaned, and covered your eyes with your arms. The British man came up to you and pulled your hair, making your head come up with it. You gasped in his sudden movements. His strawberry-blonde hair in his face, but his pink-blue eyes boring into your dull (e/c) ones.

"It's time for our play time, Poppet!" he said cheerfully cold. He put a heavy blanket around you, making your goose bumped go away. He picked you up bridal style, and carried you out of the room. You went up the stone stairs, down a few halls, and finally got to his bedroom. The smell of vinila and lust filled the room, but you were used to it.

He placed you on his soft plush bed. "I have family over, so we have to be quiet" he giggled while grabbing a white rag out of his dresser. He smirked at you, " My brothers would go crazy if they knew you're here"

He crawled over you and tied the rag over your mouth, using it as a gag. He looked down at you like you were a painting, but was missing some detail. "What am I missing here?"

Your answer was a muffled whimper, knowing what he was going to do.

His eyes lit up, a huge grin crept up on his face, "Good idea, _!" He said climbing off of you and going to his dresser. He got two belts, and crawled atop of you again. He tied your hands to the bed post, making your hands unable to move. This is what you hated, not moving. It made you horribly uncomfortable.

Suddenly, he pressed his hands down on your clothed breast hardly, making you make a muffled scream. This turned him on... A lot.

His head dipped down to your neck and bit it hardly, making you scream in pain even more. He pressed down on your breast even harder, making you trying to move your hands hardly, making the bed post hit against the wall. His mouth detach from your neck.

"Oh, _!" He said smirking down at you, " I think you need to be a little more quiet, huh?" He said evilly. He grabbed a knife out of his pocket ad delicately creased your cheek with it. This made you completely still, afraid of what he might do to you, "Will you obey your master?"

You nodded guiltily, making him grin. He quickly undressed, leaving him completely naked. You blushed horribly.

"Well, this isn't fair!" Oliver gasped, "I'm all naked and your not!", With the knife, he creased your bra strap, then cut it and same with the other strap. He ripped your bra off, exposing your breast to him. A whimper escaped your mouth.

Satisfaction crept over his face, and he started to roughly messaged your both breast. You tried to not moan or make a noise, but it was very hard to manage. Oliver looked at you, knowing you were 'enjoying' it. He put his mouth over your hard bud, and swirled his tongue over it.

To you, this was painful pleasure.

Oliver got bored with your breast, and started making 'love' bites down your stomach. The bed started to get hotter and wetter with you two on it. He came down to the line of your panties, seeing you were wet. You looked down at him, to find him staring at you. He took off your panties, exposing your woman hood to him. "Do you know I'm your master?" Oliver said.

This made you feeling like you were going to throw up when he said that. 'No one owns me' you said in your head, 'No matter what...'

"And do you know your mine?" He grinned evilly, and suddenly put two fingers into your core. You gasped in surprise. He slowly started pumping his fingers in and out of you. You moaned and groaned as his speed increased. His fingers pulled out of your core, making you whimper softly.

Oliver smirked, "You miss me inside you?"

You said nothing. Suddenly he untied your gag, letting you speak. Oliver started to lift your legs, and put the over his shoulders. He positioned himself at your entrance with his long, hard member. He started to put himself into you, but stopped half way inside you. "Who am I?" He asked you.

You moaned out, wanting him inside you more. "Oliver..." You answered.

He started to pull out, "What is my name?" He asked again.

"M-master...", you said shyly.

"Who am I?" He asked again.

"Master..." You said louder.

"Who's master?"

"My master" you felt horrible about giving in to him, "You're my master"

That satisfied him, and he slammed himself into you making you scream, not caring his family would hear. He thrusted madly fast and hard in and out of you with no warning. You were a screaming mess. The pleasure was overwhelming to handle. Oliver moaned and groaned, saying your name. Suddenly he hit your sweet spot making you orgasim, "M-master!" You screamed. He rammed into the spot nonstop, enjoying your noises.  
"I-I'm cuming!" You screamed. "Me t-too" Oliver grunted before spilling his seed in you, and you spilled your juices onto his member.

Oliver pulled out of you. He untied the belts and released your hands. He pulled you under the covers with him. You rested your head on his chest, growing very tired. "You know poppet, my family isn't here " he nibbled in your ear. Your eyes widened in shock, "I just wanted to see if you can listen to your master..." He smirked and drifted into sleep.


End file.
